(1) Field of the invention
The present disclosure relates to high-frequency transmission technologies and, particularly, to a high-frequency transmission module and an optical connector.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Optical connectors include a laser diode and a driver. Gold wires are utilized to electrically connect the laser diode to the driver by a wire bonding technology and to transmit high-frequency signals between the laser diode and the driver. However, an equivalent inductance of the gold wires reduces a bandwidth (i.e., a transmission frequency) of the gold wires, thus decreasing an entire bandwidth of the optical connector. The longer the gold wires are, the lower the bandwidth is.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a high-frequency transmission module and an optical connector, which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.